The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger7023’.
The new Ivy Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright and uniform Ivy Geranium plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2005 in Lompoc, Calif. of Pelargonium peltatum ‘Free Derose’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,043, as the female, or seed, parent with Pelargonium peltatum ‘Global Rose’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,514, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Ivy Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. on Mar. 1, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Connellsville, Pa. since September, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.